<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bite your tongue. by baestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733994">bite your tongue.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baestars/pseuds/baestars'>baestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Please Don't Ask, She is fine, Truth Serum, but don't be scared, just chemicals, lowercase intended, special guest: an ambulance bench, this is based on a tiktok, which is not a truth serum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baestars/pseuds/baestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is injected with a serum that makes her tell the truth. spencer is the first one she sees after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bite your tongue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>y/n always cared too much about what people thought about her, so from a young age she learned to please people by using a filter to remove impolite words.</p>
<p>and when, during a normal investigation, she got injected with what looked like a serum of truth, she felt like a new found person.</p>
<p>now, truth serums don’t exist, let’s be real, what the unsub injected in her was a heavy dose of hormones that acted on her amygdala and made her speak the real facts.</p>
<p>spencer was the first one to arrive at the scene, y/n had to bite her tongue or answer his questions in syllables to not let dangerous words out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“do you think it’s worn off?” he asked, as he sat next to her in the ambulance. he lightly touched her leg - just an innocent brush, but the sparks traveling from her stomach to her cheeks said otherwise.</p>
<p>“i don’t know” she admitted. and it was the truth, not like she had any other possibility.</p>
<p>“tell me something” he added in a disarming ease. and there she was, not able to cover herself - her deepest desire - as she spoke the infamous thoughts.</p>
<p>“i think i’m in love with you” she said so calmly and slowly that for a moment he didn’t even realize the unusual turn the conversation had gotten.</p>
<p>y/n turned her head to him, a pair of hazel eyes already locked on her movement and a soft smile on his rosy lips.</p>
<p>“definitely not gone yet” he spoke and she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“shit” whispered y/n as she sunk on the vehicle’s branch in a dramatic sigh for the embarrassment she felt.</p>
<p>spencer, who got used in the last seconds to feel her pressure on his arm, gently grabbed her elbow and moved her body to his side, her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“never thought to mention that?” his lips were pressed on her forehead as he spoke, making his voice a lousy imitation of tweety, the yellow canary.</p>
<p>“nope. never” she answered. she took him by the arm as he placed his hand just a few centimeters upper to the knee. this time it wasn’t an accident.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>self promo: underratedhotties on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>